The Bug And The Plant
by Temptress Venus
Summary: Lol,bugs.Yaoi.Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather cold day to be trying to ambush the Akatsuki but Shino was used to it.

He was always being forced to do things no one else wanted to do.

"_Here comes one now_" he thought _"Wait,isn't that the cannibal?"_

He'd always had sort of a weird attraction to him but maybe this was because he spent so much time with bugs,it was causing him to like plants.

"_What the hell?!_"

He'd been so consumed with thinking about Zetsu that he didn't even notice him sneaking up behind him.

"Were you watching me,Shino?" Zetsu's lighter half questioned.

"Because if you were,I'll have to hurt you." Zetsu's darker half growled.

"No no,it's not what you think." Shino says raising his hands in the air and backing up slowly.

"Then what is it?" both halves asked

"Um...I have a crush on you!!" Shino blurts out not even thinking first.

"_Why the hell did I say that?" _Shino thinks "_Now he'll never like me_"

Once again consumed with thought,he didn't even realize both halves were snickering.

"You have a crush on ME?That would make you gay wouldn't it?"The darker half asks between giggles

"Yeah....why?"

"Because I've always had a crush on you as well..." both halves say pulling him into a powerful kiss.

"_Wait what?!"_he thought"_this is so weird,I expected him to eat me_"

"Are you going to keep thinking or am I gonna be able to pound your ass into the ground?"both halves asked

Ignoring Zetsu's question,Shino quickly forced his way into Zetsu's mouth.

They fought for dominance but soon Shino gave up allowing the other man to chew on his tongue slightly,making blood seep out.

"Um..Zetsu?We probably should get out of this tree or else we'll get hurt"

" where should we go?Oh,I got it!"Zetsu said picking Shino up like a groom with his bride.

"Where are we going?"

"I found this cave while on a walk.."

"We'd both be in serious trouble if any one found out you fucked the guy you were supposed to be killing."

* * *

Next chap,yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally made it to the cave when there was a loud yell off in the distance.

"Zetsu-san!!! Tobi needs help!!Zetsu!!!"

Both halves smirked a little wondering what predicament the masked moron could have gotten himself into in such a short time.

"We will be right back, Shino-kun" the lighter half said

"Yes. Don't move or I will kill you…"The darker half growled

Shino simply blinked and nodded

"_I wonder what kinds of insects are around here…"_Shino thought

He decided to go out and check. He'd be back before Zetsu.

Zetsu frowned when he came back and discovered Shino missing

"Why can't he just listen? He doesn't know that the entire forest is booby trapped so he's probably going to set off one and call the others out here"

His fears were proven when he walked farther and found Deidara looking at the now netted Shino.

"Zetsu-san, I found this intruder skulking around like he owned the place. These traps proved effective though, it caught him without much difficulty, un"

"I'll take it from here, Dei-chan. Thank you for your help."

Deidara blushed softly and ran off leaving Zetsu and Shino alone.

"Do you now see why I told you not to move?"

"Can you just help me down?"

"Not if you're going to ask like that."

"Fine. Please Zetsu, can you help me down?"

Upon hearing this, Zetsu set to ripping the net apart, his teeth running across the bulge in Shino's pants.

"I wonder why Dei-chan did not notice this."Zetsu's lighter half says poking the bulge.

"Maybe because it's not big enough to be noticed?"Zetsu's darker half asked

"Shut up will you?"

"Thank you for getting me down Zetsu. But that display had to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

"Really? Why?"Both halves asked surprised

"The animalistic fury…It makes me want you so badly. Besides, it seems you want me as well."Shino says pointing at the growing bulge in Zetsu's robe.

"This is true."Zetsu says picking up Shino and carrying him back to the cave.

When they arrived, Zetsu set him down only to tackle him to the ground.

"Owww…that hurt."Shino whined

"Hold on"Zetsu said as he took off his robe.

"There. These things are really thick and soft. It should be better now"

Shino lay down on it, and Zetsu was not lying. It was like a really soft mattress.

"But why am I the only one undressed?"Zetsu whines chewing on Shino's collar.

"Heyyyyy. Don't ruin my coat!"

"There you are Zetsu-san! OMG!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

It was Kisame.


	3. Chapter 3

"_There you are Zetsu-san! OMG!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_

_It was Kisame._

"Kisa, it's not what you think…"Zetsu started

"Then pray tell me what this is because it really seems like you were going to fuck a sworn enemy of the Akatsuki."

"That is what this is but you will not tell anyone or else I will tell Itachi that you were sleeping with his little brother."

"C'mon man, Itachi doesn't need to find that out…"

"I will also tell Kohan that you stole her makeup, not Dei-chan."

"Um…well…I'll just be going now..Bye!"

Kisame, redder then blood, ran off leaving them alone again.

"Whew, that was close. Does he really wear makeup?"

"Once. He lost a bet to Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hm…"Shino said undoing his jacket and dropping it to the floor

"_So that's what he looks like under that ugly jacket…"_Zetsu thought "_He really has the body of a god…"_

Shino slowly walked over to Zetsu, "Don't you wear pants?"

Shrugging he pulled Zetsu's boxers down and examined what was inside.

Standing back up, he pins the plant-nin to the floor.

Placing a gentle kiss on his chest, he moved up to Zetsu's face and brings him into a teeth crushing kiss.

When they finally separate for air, Zetsu asks "Are you ever going to take those ridiculous glasses off?"

Frowning slightly at his request, he obeys anyway.

Taking the glasses off, he shows his incredibly black eyes.

"_They look as if they're made of ebony…"_Zetsu thought knowing this probably was the only time he'd get to see them.

"You have gorgeous eyes, Shino"

"As do you"

Shino reached down and grabbed Zetsu's cock, pumping it slowly

"Ah! Shino, faster!"


End file.
